


Vanity Fair Aftermath

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: It’s time for the Vanity Fair Party but the events the weekend before have taken a strain on both Sam and Cait. After the party, things get heated between them.





	1. Chapter 1

_3 AM, Monday February 25 2019_

 

 

Sam and Cait were on their way back to the hotel after the Vanity Fair Party which was held every year after the Academy Awards. It was a party to mingle and make connections but for both of them it was also something necessary evil. All times when they had attended before they had to bring the people they pretended were their significant others. In Sam’s case it was Mackenzie and for Cait it was Tony, her friend and personal assistant. This, of course, wasn’t the only event they had to pretend but this was the Oscar weekend when basically all eyes were on Los Angeles and everything associated with them and it made things much harder. After what had happened the weekend before, it all became even worse. 

 

The board had been set for Sam to appear with a new girlfriend; Sam went on vacation to Kona, the name Hayley had been dropped into several Tumblr blogs, the trails on both Twitter and Instagram had been put out and the fisherman in Kona and his wife had been tagging him in their Instagram stories showing him with Hayley. It all appeared to be working until the video with them fishing tuna surfaced. It showed Hayley among others clubbing a fish to death while Sam watched them and many fans reacted badly to it and called them out for being unnecessary brutal with the fish, saying it was a very amateurish way to kill it. The video was quickly deleted but when fans started to look up her social media and found pictures of her posing with other dead animals, it was the end of it. Sam and his team decided that there was no way he could appear with someone who seemingly took pleasure in killing animals and he himself had received lots of criticism from fans too. It didn’t help that he tried to explain himself, in fact it had only made things worse. There was one thing he hadn’t counted with, and that was what Cait would think of all this. 

 

Every day when Cait had to wear that ring on her finger and show it for the public was a burden and this day was no exception. Sure, it was partly her idea that she and Sam would hide their relationship because she didn’t want people to see her being intimate on screen with her boyfriend but there were moments when she really regretted her choice. This weekend everything was worse than ever after what had happened the weekend before. She and Sam had spent a few days in Hawaii two weeks prior, then she went back to LA so he could set the new plan in motion. But when she saw the video of them clubbing the tuna, something broke inside her. She had always been a friend of animals and when she saw how brutal they were with it, she started crying and when she saw Sam seemingly cheering them on, she was lost for words. He had sent her lots of pictures from his trip but nothing from that boat and she then knew why. Immediately when he came back to LA, she confronted him about it. He defended himself saying he admitted it was brutal and he didn’t cheer anything and that it was a part of the culture but Cait wasn’t having it. She shut herself off, not bringing up the subject again and decided to focus on the events ahead. Nothing would destroy anything for her this weekend, it was important for them both to mingle and try to make new contacts. She knew this was an immature way of handling, or not handling, things but she sometimes was an immature and insecure person and she knew it. It was something that would always be with her from her days as a super model. 

 

The days before Sunday things were tense between them, they didn’t speak much and every time Sam tried to bring up the subject Cait said no. Their intimate life was suffering as well, not a single time since he came back had they made love and it was extremely unusual for a couple that were used to having sex as often as they had. Sam had tried to seduce her a couple of times and talk her into it but it was the same thing there, she just turned around and went to sleep. While Sam was sad and confused about her behavior he decided not to push her, it was the worst thing he could do and he knew she would come to him when she was ready. 

 

 

 

They had now arrived at their hotel, the Uber ride back had been mostly in silence. Sam had been sleeping for almost the whole ride, both due to alcohol intake and to pure exhaustion. As soon as they had closed the suite door about them and Sam had taken off his shoes and his jacket, he decided to again try to talk to Cait now that the big event was over. There was no way they would fall asleep right away anyway so they might as well talk. 

 

“I have had enough.” 

 

“What?” Cait looked up at him as she took off her ring and shoes and put them on a shelf by the door. 

 

“I have had enough of going to bed with unfinished business. I want to talk, Cait.” 

 

Cait turned around and faced him, her back towards the door. “Alright, let’s talk. I am sure we both have things to say.” 

 

Sam took a deep breath and clasped his hands in front of him. “Once again, I am sorry for what I did. That whole fishing trip went wrong and I will never do such a thing again. I know now that I should’ve told you about it and I promise that I will never take part in something like that again.” 

 

Cait believed him, no doubt about that. But there was another thing she hadn’t told him, another thing she had let take over her mind far too much. 

 

“There is something else too.” She hadn’t wanted to neither think nor talk about this but now she felt this had to be said as well. “I was jealous of Hayley.” 

 

Sam opened his mouth and widened his eyes in surprise, he wanted to reach out to her but restrained himself. “You were jealous? Of Hayley? Why? You knew about this plan all along.” 

 

Cait nodded, her tears not far away. “Yes. I know it’s stupid but I also know how she looked at you at that party a few months ago. She is so young, and I can’t help but feeling insecure about my own age when I see younger, good looking women checking you out like that.” 

 

Sam had to take a deep breath when he heard those words and he also felt incredibly sorry for her. Did she really think he would betray her? “Oh Cait! So this is why you have been avoiding me, because you thought something happened in Kona?” 

 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” She started fidgeting with her hands in front of her. “I simply cannot deal with everything; our interrupted vacation, the tuna fishing, you having a new fake girlfriend, me once again having to wear the ring to show that I am still engaged. I wanted to shut off, to just for one public event not having to deal with the emotions associated with all this. Besides, I have not been avoiding you.” 

 

Sam didn’t know what to feel when he heard her, she was absolutely right in that it was a lot to deal with but he still wanted an explanation. “You have been avoiding me. Whose idea was it that we shouldn’t take a picture together during the party?” 

 

“That was mainly because we are supposed to separate ourselves from Outlander and therefore have to separate ourselves from each other career wise.” 

 

“Do we really have to though? Do we really have to separate ourselves?” Sam took a step closer to Cait but still kept his distance. “I have never wanted that, Cait. It has always been you who wanted it. I know you think that people might think you unprofessional if it is revealed that you fell in love with your co-star but a picture would have created some buzz for the show. You know how poorly it was received and one, simple picture of the leads together would’ve made people excited again. This isn’t only about us now, it is about our work. Two new producers of a show who doesn’t take a picture together at a party both are attending, people will start thinking we don’t like each other.” 

 

That was the breaking point for Cait, she couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. “Alright alright! I am sorry, Sam. I am sorry for my behavior. It's just... You know how hard this has been for me, for us, and sometimes I feel like I want to scream right out that it is you I am with, not Tony. When I had been telling that lie for the whole promo, I have a ring, and people still don’t believe that I am engaged. I will have to live a lie for at least two more years, we will have to live a lie for at least two more years. Now we cannot even take a vacation together without it being interrupted because of work. Sometimes I feel like I just want to vanish, to let go of all this fuckery we have to endure. I feel trapped in a cage and like I will never get out of it and it feels even worse because I know it is partly my own fault.” 

 

Cait started sobbing, her shoulders hunching and her body shaking. Sam reached out to touch her arm and when she didn’t flinch or pull back, he embraced her and felt her embrace him in return. He mumbled words of comfort into her hair and soothed her by caressing her bare back up and down. When she eventually stilled, he pulled back and looked down at her and she at him. 

 

“I’m sorry. It will be okay, hm? It will be okay, I promise.” He rubbed his nose against hers and then placed a kiss on it, his fingers touching her temples.  

 

She nodded in agreement, although still in doubt. "You don’t have to feel sorry for anything. But is it ever going to end? I only want to live in peace, with you. I don’t want crazy fans after us, I don’t want our bosses breathing down our necks. I love you Sam, and I want to be able to share that love without risking being harassed or stalked.” 

 

Sam started crying now too, all the things she said he wanted as well. “I love you too, Cait. In a month we will go back to Scotland and we can land for some time before we start working again. We are in this together, right?” His fingers moved down to her chin as his face inched closer to hers. “All that matters is that we have each other, and we will make our lives better again. I don’t know when and I don’t know how, but we will. Trust me love, we will.” 

 

Cait nodded again, a little more convinced this time. She moved even closer so that their noses again rubbed against each other, their breathing the only sound that could be heard. Not being able to hold themselves back any longer, they kissed. Tentatively at first but soon want and need took over and they opened their mouths and let their tongues slide together. Cait stood on her tip toes and grabbed Sam’s shirt at the waist and then walked backwards, bringing him with her, until she was pressed up against the door. Their clothes were the only things that kept them apart and it wasn’t until Cait’s hands reached up to grab Sam’s nape and his hands moved to her arse that they broke the kiss. Both panted for air, still gripping onto each other and looked each other deep in the eyes. There was a mutual understanding then, like someone released a hypnotizing spell making their bond even stronger at that very moment. 

 

“Sam, I...” Cait whispered into his mouth as she untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his collar, letting her hands glide over the calloused skin of his nape and upper chest. 

 

“Ye want to, here?” His accent started to come out for real, like it always did when he was turned on. There was no question as of what he wanted. 

 

“Yes, here. Please!” She could barely get the words out, that’s how aroused she was.  

 

Without saying anything more Sam kissed her again, even harder and more passionate this time and he had her pinned against the door. His hands now grabbed her buttocks and he groaned both from feeling her press her pelvis against his now very hard cock and from his hands being squeezed between her arse and the hard surface of the door. But he didn’t care for the pain, if she wanted him now then he would be more than happy to give himself to her. They had waited so long and no pain in the world could match the amount of arousal they both felt. 

 

She could feel him hard against her, his erection poking under his pants and she moaned into his mouth at the thought of having him inside her again. He still tasted somewhat of alcohol and if she could be intoxicated by that and his kisses alone then no doubt would she be now.  

 

His right hand slid down her dress and began to lift the hem up, revealing a pair of beautiful tanned legs. She quickly wrapped one leg around his hip and grinded herself against him. Before she knew it though, Sam had lifted her up so that she could wrap her other leg around him too while they both helped with lifting her skirt so that it was bundled around her waist. Cait reached down between them and unbuttoned his pants, struggling to get a good grip in all the haste and shaking from desire. She then pulled down his zipper, his trousers and boxers the best she could while still kissing him. Sam took care of it the rest of the way and groaned into her mouth when he was finally released from his constraints. They broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily and both’s lips plump and swollen from the intensity of their kisses. It was Cait who finally broke the silence in the loaded air between them. 

 

“Take me, Sam. Take me now, love me. Love me with all you have and don’t hold back.” 

 

Sam nodded and with a _reeetch_ he ripped her silver colored thong off her and threw what was left of it to the floor. Not thinking nor waiting any longer, he positioned himself and entered her hard and fast. They both cried out at the feeling, not only cries of intense pleasure almost bordering on pain but also cries of desperation and longing for one another. Sam started moving right away in hard thrusts, burying his face in her shoulder trying to stifle the loud groans that escaped him. She was so  _hot_ , so  _tight_ , so  _wet._ They didn’t care about slow, they didn’t want slow. The only thing they wanted, the only thing they  _needed,_ in this moment was to feel each other again no matter how short that amount of time was. 

 

Cait had lost all train of thought, the only thing she could think about was the feeling of Sam’s big and hard cock plunging inside her depths. There was no way neither of them would last long and she could already feel herself tighten around him.  

 

“Oh...fuck...Sam...”  

 

“So good, so good...” Sam grunted as he bit down on the spot on the side of her neck where he knew she was sensitive. 

 

“I don’t think I can...” 

 

“I canna’ hold back much longer, let go!” 

 

He struggled to get that last sentence out in one breath and not long after, Cait cried out her release. Her inner walls fluttered around Sam’s cock and she hugged him even tighter with her legs. Sam’s own release followed suit and with one last, loud groan he emptied himself of what was left of him. There was nothing else that mattered in that moment; only them, in each other’s arms. It had only been a short reunion but they both knew that time would come for longer ones, perhaps even in a shorter time than they could imagine. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they both came down from their highs, Cait started crying again. She buried her face in Sam’s shoulder and sobbed, dampening the fabric with her tears. Sam said nothing, only letting her release all her emotions on him while placing comforting kisses on her neck. It wasn’t because she had regretted what they did, it was purely a rest of everything that had been released before their union. After a while Cait looked up, her eyes red and puffy, her make-up smeared all over her face and yet she was the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” She leaned her forehead against his, her body still feeling limp after her climax. “Take me to bed.”  

 

Sam turned them around, careful not to trip on his discarded pants and boxers on the floor, and walked towards the bedroom. When he reached the bed he laid her down as gently as he could, her head on one of the pillows. Slipping out of her he noticed his seed dripping down her sex. “Wait here.” He murmured and kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom, removing his socks on the way, to clean himself up a bit. Returning with a small, damp towel and a couple of cleansing wipes for Cait to use on her face, he sat back on his knees between Cait’s bent legs and began to wipe the sensitive area at the juncture of her thighs. As Cait watched him carefully remove what remained of their passion, she was struck with emotion once again and ran her finger tips through his now very short hair.  

 

“You’re so sweet, you know that? What have I ever done to deserve you?” 

 

“Don’t think like that, hm love?” He placed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. “I know ye have yer flaws but I have mine as well, everyone has. I love you for you, never doubt that.” 

 

Finishing what he was doing he put the towel to the side and bent down to kiss the exposed skin of the cut-out hearts on Cait’s stomach, one kiss in each heart. Cait's breathing increased, turning labored and she felt the warmth and wetness return to her core. For almost two weeks she had been denied and then denied herself to have sex with the man she loves but now that some of it had been released during their time against the door earlier she desperately needed to be one with him again. All the pent-up lust was threatening to spill over and she grabbed him by his neck so that he looked up at her. 

 

“More!” She half whispered as she ran her thumb over his clean-shaven chin. 

 

“What?” Sam wanted to be sure he heard the right thing and grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. 

 

“More, please, more!” The whispers turned into moans and he moved up her body and bent down so that their faces were close. 

 

“You sure? It wasna’ long since we did it last time and what if you’re sore?” 

 

“Sam, I know myself. I wouldn’t ask for more if I wasn’t ready.” She saw his half hard erection stand out just under his shirt and she reached out to grab it. “And I can feel you want it too.” 

 

“It isn’t a question about what I want, it’s you I care about.” He closed her eyes and sighed when she started to slowly pull up and down and move her thumb over the head. 

 

“Trust me, Sam. I want to.” She pulled his upper lip between hers and she felt him shiver. “I am yours.” 

 

Sam attacked her mouth with his own then, the knowledge of her wanting him just as much as he wanted her right now only increasing his lust for her. His lied down on his side and let his hand wander down her waist and hip to the back of her thigh and she turned slightly to hitch her leg around his. She purposely only grazed him right where he wanted her to and Sam gripped her buttock hard in response.  _Such a tease she is._ Their teeth collided, their tongues tangled and they barely gave each other room to breathe. When Cait pulled him back down with her he was so surprised he almost fell over and they giggled breaking the kiss and Sam started to finger on her dress’s shoulders, subtly asking whether to remove it or not. Cait immediately got the message and sat up slightly. 

 

“Take it o...” 

 

Before she had even finished the sentence, Sam pulled her dress down her arms, exposing her full and beautiful breasts to him. He let his eyes linger on them for a moment before he pulled her dress down her waist, Cait lifting her hips to assist him.  

 

“That dress looked so fucking beautiful on ye. There were so many times during the evening when I just wanted to take the even more beautiful woman underneath it to the nearest bedroom, rip it off and make love to her.” 

 

When he was done she lay there naked before him in all her glory and he licked his lips when he saw her pussy glistening in the dim light of the room, her nipples dark as shadows against her otherwise pale breasts. How could he want any other when he had the most wonderful woman in the world all for himself? 

 

“My beautiful, beautiful Caitriona.” He said seductively while he carefully spread her legs further apart, opening her up even more before he moved to lie between them. “You’re mine, and I mean to worship ye right here.” His hand moved up her body to cup her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, all the time looking into her eyes to be sure she wanted this too. “Right now.” 

 

“Oh Sam!” Cait grabbed him by his broad shoulders, clutching on to his shirt, and pulled herself up to kiss him again. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and then ran her hands all over his front, from his broad chest to his incredibly strong abdominals. Before she could pull his shirt off, he broke their kiss and grabbed her hands. He carefully placed them above her head and then moved his fingers slowly down her arms to her breasts, his eyes soft and full of adoration. She moaned when he kissed down her nape and pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making them rock hard and when he closed his mouth around one sensitive peak she arched her back and gasped. Sometimes he looked up at her with hooded eyes to show her how much he enjoyed this too and that look alone made her breath quicken. Her body was on fire and she couldn’t wait to have him again, arousal pooling at her core. But she would enjoy every second of this, had he promised to worship her then she knew he would keep his promise. 

 

Sam altered between sucking and nibbling, enjoying the taste of her skin and the soft roundness of her breasts. While his mouth devoured one his hand was busy with the other. Every now and then he would press down slightly and bury his face in it just to feel its softness. His other hand touched her sex, rubbing up and down spreading the wetness around and he could feel his cock twitch. 

 

“Feeling good, love?” He asked while looking up at her once more. 

 

“Oh yes!” She couldn’t hold back any longer and let her arms leave their place above her head to gently tug Sam by the hair before running down his muscular upper back. “You have no idea how good it feels babe.” She said in a sultry voice that caused more blood to rush down to Sam’s cock and a sudden eagerness took over him. Giving both her breasts a last couple of open-mouthed kisses he started to kiss and bite his way down her stomach, grunting as he did so. 

 

“I am yours Cait, only yours.”  

 

It didn’t take long until he reached the place where they both wanted each other the most. Darting his tongue out he licked the hairless area just above her vulva, purposely avoiding what was beneath and his hands caressed the outside of her thighs. He looked up at her and smirked when their eyes met, teasing her with promises of something greater. Cait bucked her hips, causing the wetness of her sex to graze his chin and he stopped what he was doing, raising his eyebrows and then licked his chin clean. 

 

“What d’ye want, love? Tell me." He was so close now to his goal. 

 

“You...” She touched his cheek with her palm. “...your mouth...your tongue...don’t wait...” 

 

Giving her a nod and one last intense look Sam, at last, lowered his lips onto her core. Placing kisses from her clit down to her slit he then licked his way up again, making Cait squirm and draw in a loud breath when his tongue made contact with her nub. He then again moved downwards to her slit and began to lap at her, using his fingers to spread her open. Cait bit her lower lip and had difficulties staying still, writhing about and whimpering as the sensations of Sam’s fingers and tongue on her threatened to drive her wild. 

 

“Mmmh yes, that’s it love. Let me feel and hear ye enjoying yerself.” Sam mumbled in a dark voice into her pussy, his rumble causing extremely pleasant vibrations. 

 

“It feels so good Sam, so good!” Cait sighed, grasping his hair and tugging. “Don’t stop, I want more!” 

 

In response Sam growled, hooked his arms around her thighs and buried his face into her sex causing her to cry out. He covered her whole pussy with his mouth and moaned at the taste of her. No matter how many times he licked her clean, there was always more and he felt a certain masculine pride at the fact that only he could make her so wet, make her feel so much pleasure and show her what her body was capable of. 

 

 

 

He worked her slowly, still holding her thighs in a firm grip and making sure she felt every movement of his mouth and tongue. She was so smooth and she tasted so good.  

 

“I will never get enough of this...” He murmured as he started to flick his tongue over her clit and inserted two fingers inside her warmth. “Only you can make me feel this way, love.” 

 

Cait couldn’t form any words at the moment, the only things on her mind were Sam’s tongue on her and his slightly curled fingers probing her pussy. She mewled and gripped the sheets tightly when she felt her orgasm getting closer. 

 

“Oh oh! Sam, I am coming soon!” 

 

When he heard this, Sam’s face lit up and he added a third finger to help her reach her climax. “YES love! Come on, come for me!”  

 

Sam moved his digits faster and faster and his tongue worked both harder and faster on her clit, encouraged by the sounds coming from his beloved’s mouth and the way she moved with him. Cait’s hips moved in tune with the thrusts of his fingers, it was impossible for her to keep quiet and she felt the fire in her spread from her sex to her chest, face and limbs. Closing her eyes tightly she felt her body tense, her back arch and with one last buck of her hips she let out a strangled cry as she came. While Sam continued to please her, she drifted away into oblivion for a moment before returning back to consciousness again. Riding out her orgasm she felt herself relax and slump down on the bed, her body feeling heavy but with a pleasant heaviness. 

 

Watching Cait come almost made Sam come himself, that’s how beautiful and sexy she looked. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he pulled himself up to level with her face and kissed her repeatedly, expressing his love for her. 

 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, do you know that?” He kissed her again and then caressed her forehead. “And yer kisses always makes a starved man satisfied yet hungry for more.” 

 

“Oh stop it dear, you’re making me blush.” Cait giggled and scratched his chest with her short nails before she moved her hand down to grab his length. She only managed to tug a couple of times before Sam placed his hand on hers, motioning for her to stop. 

 

“Ye can return the favor another time. I want ye, now. If ye’ll still have me.” His hand left hers and moved down to her private parts, moaning when she found her already wet again. 

 

Cait swallowed hard and nodded, positioning him at her opening so that the tip touched it. “I do.” She nibbled at his upper lip with her teeth and she held his cheeks. “Make me yours.” 

 

Not needing any more confirmation, Sam grabbed himself and pushed into her, much slower than last time, groaning as he felt her wet heat surround him inch by inch. A long, drawn out moan left Cait’s mouth, her eyes were half closed and her head fell back on the pillow. The way he slowly entered her made her really feel the thickness of him, he was so big and yet there was no problem at all for her to take him in. When he was completely engulfed by her he stilled for a moment, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her pulsating around him and also taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. It wasn’t until Cait grabbed his buttocks and impatiently wiggled in his grasp that he placed his hands at level with her shoulders and started moving. He started out very slowly but soon increased his tempo a bit, encouraged by Cait’s moans and gasps and the way she moved her hands all over him. They swallowed each other’s sounds of pleasure with a long, mind blowing kiss and only letting go when they had to breathe properly. 

 

“I truly get what Jamie meant when he said he feels like a god inside Claire, because that’s how I feel when I am inside you.” 

 

Cait burst out laughing. “Oh look, Heughan the romantic book hero.” 

 

“Well, now you’re laughing just like Claire.” He let out a laugh too, loving seeing her so happy, and bent down his head to give her a peck. “Which means that you like her also will get what you deserve.” 

 

His thrusts then changed from slow to hard and determined, causing Cait to gasp loudly. She had waited for this. 

 

“Mmmh yes, don’t hold back, don’t be gentle. Harder, please!” 

 

“Aye I’ll give ye harder alright. Hook yer legs around my hips!” 

 

Cait did as he said, moaning as this made him go even deeper. This was when Sam noticed that he still had his shirt on. As fast as he could while trying not to lose momentum he sat up on his knees, took off his shirt and threw it behind him. Feeling how this position made her tighten around him, he grabbed her hips for leverage and to hold her somewhat still. He increased the speed and power of his movements, eliciting loud moans and sighs from Cait. This position gave him the perfect view of her; her head tilted slightly to the side, her eyes half closed, her mouth half open, her breasts bouncing back and forth, her slick and bare pussy swallowing his cock as easy as breathing. For a second he was scared he would hurt her because she was so small and he pressed her into the mattress with each thrust. But seeing her completely surrender to him, trusting him, and clearly enjoying herself made him able to push such thoughts away. Any person would be jealous of what he had and he considered himself the luckiest person on the planet to have Cait as his partner, no matter the obstacles. 

 

 

 

In her state of bliss and the almost overwhelming pleasure, Cait managed to glance up at the sight above her. Sam looked magnificent; sweat poured down his front, his breaths came out in pants, his head was thrown back in ecstasy and he moved at a fast pace. His massive girth continued to drive in and out of her and the sound of skin slapping against skin was such an erotic sound that she almost came from that alone. The angle of this position made him hit that special spot inside her and for every time he thrust it felt like he went deeper and deeper, urging her body to strive for completion. 

 

“Oh God...Sam...ah...” 

 

“Guh...Cait...I am sorry but I don’t think I can hold myself much longer.” 

 

Hearing this made Cait relieved because she felt the same. She released her legs’s hold on him and instead pulled at his lower back so that he fell forward down to her.  

 

“Me neither. I want to see you come!” 

 

Sam put his hands on each side of Cait’s head to brace himself and then he let go of all thoughts and his hips rolled at their own accord. For every thrust their moans became louder and Cait clenched around him, trying her best to help him. Then, when both their bodies were tight as guitar strings and hot as pyres, they came together. Cait grabbed Sam’s buttocks and let out a strangled cry followed by a loud groan as she felt her pussy contract around Sam’s throbbing cock. His chest had taken a beautiful shade of red and the veins in his throat were visible as he clenched his jaw and through gritted teeth he cried out his release. She was taking every drop of him and he gladly gave it to her, the sight of her climaxing truly everything he could ever ask for after what she had been through.  

 

When they were drained of all energy, he collapsed in her arms. She embraced him right away and for a minute or two he rested his head on her chest, both trying to catch their shaking breaths with Cait’s hands caressing every bit of skin she could reach. His dishevelled hair was at perfect level with her nose and mouth and she took a deep breath to inhale his scent, press her lips to his scalp and run her fingers through the short but still silky texture. She felt herself relax and the familiar sense of home spread through her mind. Sam then managed to lift himself up, his expression sated, and kissed her. With one hand he collected tresses of her hair and pulled it behind her ear. 

 

“That was...” He panted as he broke the kiss, their noses still touching. 

 

“Amazing.” She filled in, drawing patterns with her fingers on his back and relishing the feeling of his weight on her. “Thank you.” 

 

“Nah, ‘tis I who should say “thank you”. Thank you for putting up with me and thank you for being you, Cait. I wish I could do everything to make things right, if only a little thing.” 

 

Cait was so moved by his words her lips trembled and she bit down on her lower one. “I would do the same for you. I guess there isn’t much we can do except always being there for each other and take things as they come, no matter if we are separate or in the same place. However there is one thing.“ Cait scratched the back of his head and she got a mischievous look on her face. “You do owe me a new pair of panties now.” 

 

Sam broke out in an amused grin. “I would buy you all the panties in the world, although I do mostly prefer you without them.” 

 

“Oh you.” Cait smacked his arse and giggled. “Typical man aren’t you?” 

 

“Only making you laugh, and it appears it’s working.” He kissed her hairline and then her eyelids. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

They kissed on the mouth again before Sam pulled out of her and laid down beside her, still so close so they touched skin to skin and he put his big arm around her middle. When his knuckles caressed Cait’s stomach, she thought about something. Something she had known ever since she came back from Hawaii. Something she had wanted to tell him ever since he came back from Hawaii. Something she would now tell him tomorrow. Something that would always unite them.   

 

 _A new life._  


End file.
